EEV
Name EEVs are escape jettison pods on the USS Sulaco and appear on the USS Legato and USS Sephora. They are 10 of these on the USS Sulaco, 5 on each side and contain 5 stasis chambers, a similiar number on other spacecrafts. The USS Sulaco's Emergency Escape Vehicles EEVs are released in an event of an emergency aboard ship, in the film Aliens 3 after having transfered all Stasis chambers from the USS Sulaco, the EEVs are then jettisoned and preprogrammed for in space pickup from their in-built transponders, or to land on the nearest planet. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Aliens (film) Aliens 3 (film) Aliens: Colonial Marines Other craft USS Sulaco Narcissus USS Sephora USS Legato Interactions [[wikipedia:aliens_3_(film)|'Aliens 3 (film)']] Sulaco's EEVs are escape pods used as a means of escape from the USS Sulaco and were used at the beginning of the film Aliens 3. These ejected as the Sulaco approached Fury 161 with Ripley's landing in the water near to the foundry and prison complex. After their approach was noticed the custodians and inmates salvaged the spacecraft using oxen, then craning it nearer to the installation. Finding the crew inside they brought Ripley the only survivor into the infirmary, took Newt's and Hicks' body to the installation's morgue and Bishop's torso was dumped with the rubbish outside. Continuity [[:Category:Spacecraft|'Various']] Other spacecrafts like the Sulaco have a similiar number of EEVs. Although in the film Alien 3 the EEV detaches from the Forward area from units that suggest there are five on each, in official schematics these units are referred to as as hanger doors and in the game Aliens: Colonial Marines are also hanger doors. In the game Aliens: Colonial Marines which was based around the film many more EEVs are situated aboard the Sulaco. Although being a form of escape craft and module it seems that the units rely only on gravity bringing any escaping personnel safely on the surface. In the film Alien 3 the EEV is ejected near orbit of Fury 161 before it is suggested it is returned in orbit around LV426 in both the film and other games like Aliens: Infestation and Aliens: Colonial Marines. In the Stasis Interrupted level in Aliens: Colonial Marines, this scene occurs further from Fury 161 as Hicks and Stone are only delayed momentarily before boarding a Service Skiff but journey for about two days before reaching the surface of Fury 161, getting there as Ripley kills herself and the emerging chest burster. [[wikipedia:aliens_(film)|'Aliens (film)']] As the Sulaco appears in the film Aliens the configuration and location of the EEVs are the same from the film Alien 3. [[wikipedia:alien_3_(film)|'Alien 3 (film)']] In the film Alien 3 Bishop's, Hicks', Newt's and Ripley's stases are moved into a EEV for escape jettison from the USS Sulaco due to a fire. This EEV lands on Fiorina 'Fury' 161 and surviving crew Ripley is taken to a medical bay in the Class C Work Correctional Unit. In filming only three stasis units were produced, with Hicks' stasis doubling as the damaged unit later three undamaged units were used as Ripley returns using the in-unit scanner. Hicks injuries and death are a cause of the EEV landing, in the game Aliens: Colonial Marines Hicks exits his stasis only for Turk to get stuck inside. On-set A 3' 6" model was produced of the EEV, this and a 16' part model was used for filming against a blue screen with motion control as the EEV first detaches and then as it drifts towards Finora 'Fury' 161. Michelle Moen matte department supervisor and Paul Lasaine matte painter painted all the matte backgrounds for the surface, sky and surface features. As it entered the atmosphere and crashed into the water the crew used an ultraviolet light to give the clouds a glow against a matte painting of the sky, this was an animated shot with the water splash a digital shot. Production Another 16' model for interior filming on the set outside was used for filming the salvage and as Ripley returns to use her stasis' unit scanner. For the salvage of the EEV production crew used the 3' model held by a crane filmed against a blue screen, miniature people were positioned on it giving it a sense of scale. It can be seen that the dragged EEV is smaller than the craned EEV with model people on it, this was due partly with the damage from landing in water and partly because matte painting and model miniatures were used along with full size set pieces. The set EEV was shown just having enough room for four stasis units. [[Aliens: Colonial Marines|'Aliens: Colonial Marines']] The EEVs are used as a way of escape from the USS Sulaco in the level Battle for Sulaco. In the level For Bella parts of the crashed spacecrafts are still burning including EEVs but any occupants who survived were killed by Aliens. In the game, Hicks states that as the highest rank aboard the Sulaco he was taken off by W-Y Commandos enroute and later found himself on LV426. This was shown in the level Stasis Interrupted as Turk is ejected in an EEV, Hicks and Stone reach a Service Skiff and set a course for Fury 161 where they are captured and board a W-Y FTL which reaches LV426. There they escape and use an EEV from the W-Y FTL Resolute to reach the surface. In the game Aliens: Colonial Marines the Sulaco features more EEVs than in the film Aliens and EEVs in the game also appear near the bridge as personnel use them to escape. Most EEV don't have stasis tubes inside but just an area where personnel can stand. Timeline The film Aliens is set after the events of the film Alien, Ellen Ripley having killed the Alien goes into stasis aboard the Narcissus only to be found drifting in space 57 years later. The events of the film Alien 3 are set after Aliens, Ellen Ripley having survived the detonation of the Atmosphere Processor with Bishop, Hicks and Newt escape in the USS Sulaco, only for a fire to start, causing their stasis units to be ejected into an EEV and soon after landing on Fiorina 'Fury' 161 a prison planet. The events of the game Aliens: Colonial Marines are set between those of the films Aliens and Alien 3 but diverge from the film Aliens and over lap the film Alien 3. See also Aliens (film) Aliens 3 (film) Aliens: Colonial Marines References Citations Aliens (film) Aliens 3 (film) Aliens: Colonial Marines Footnotes Category:Spacecraft Category:Aliens (category) Category:Alien 3